Obfuscation
by Whillenwolf
Summary: How in the world can a mere mortal survive the passage of time spanning several centuries? Sesshoumaru & Kagome, a story told through a series of mini-drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_AN:_ I've decided, since I'm really scatter-brained and have never been able to chug out more than a thousand words at a time…I'd humor everyone with a drabble of sorts – a story, I guess, told in drabbles. –Whillenwolf – June 10, 2009 2:17 AM

* * *

Obfuscation

* * *

_1_

_

* * *

  
_

The twenty-first century – what a loud and tumultuous time filled with polluted landscapes and dwindling forests. The founder of Western Corps looked out the tinted window of his office, contemplating how time, in essence, escaped his notice.

Below, a young woman walked briskly past the office building towards a shabby corner café. Her raven black hair flittered in the direction of the wind as she reached out and opened the brown-paned door. A welcoming and cozy atmosphere enveloped her windswept self and warmed her to the core.

The light amber irises of the founder drifted to the narrowly closing door, down below. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and his brow tensed in recognition. How in the world did a mere mortal survive several centuries of radical change?


	2. Chapter 2

Obfuscation

* * *

_2_

* * *

Loosening his immaculate tie, Sesshoumaru allowed his markings to bleed through his magically enhanced shielding. He ran his spindly fingers through short, silvery hair. Though, a recent ruse, he gave in to his personal assistant's chiding and, too, masked the great length of his mane.

To adapt, to survive, and to live an immortal life with unquestionable honor – so goes the life of Western Corps founder, Sesshoumaru.

* * *

With her consciousnesses whirling into past events, deep into the past to the tales of old where demons and humans alike lived side-by-side, albeit with tentative peace and underlying resentments from both sides, Kagome stared into a mug of plain, black coffee, breathing in the deep fumes beckoning contentment.

* * *

_AN:_ I never thought I'd be inspired enough to write another little tidbit…but here it FINALLY is. Wowzers, I really stink at updating. Sorry folks, but I'm just your average procrastinating uni student. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, and yes, there's more to come, though don't know when on my part…hehehe…I'm pretty much shackled to classwork right now…so there's no prying me away from all that jazz. Ummm…so, toodles? (^_^) 'til next time! – Whillenwolf – July 29, 2009 11:02 AM


	3. Chapter 3

Obfuscation

* * *

_3_

_

* * *

  
_

Had not his brother's female companion jumped down the Bone Eater's Well to her chosen death, as he, Lord Sesshoumaru, witnessed from centuries prior?

Or was it just an illusion to the naked eye? Nay, that could not be the reason as to why the surprising female lived in the contemporary world. Inuyoukai's senses far surpassed an average man's attention to detail. It could not have eluded him, thus far, had it been just an illusion.

A growing curiosity concerning the girl, or woman – for she appeared changed from the Feudal Era – broiled beneath Sesshoumaru's unmasked ancestry. The crescent moon iridescently shimmered in agitation.

* * *

_AN_: Okay, okay, I've acquiesced to your wishes and wrote up another smidgen within record time (fifteen minutes, muhuhahaha). I guess you guys' positive feedback inspires much more than I'd care to admit, so I'll just go hide beneath a rock in the time being. I'm currently enjoying my extremely shortened summer hols (two weeks worth)…so I guess expect another chunk soon? (Oh, I can't make any promises, I'm too horrible with them.) Regardless, enjoy! – Whillenwolf – September 20, 2009 12:35 PM


	4. Chapter 4

Obfuscation

* * *

_4_

_

* * *

  
_

**Feudal Era, Flash to the Past**

The battle, the greatest battle between darkness and aspiring light, was fought to a charred, bloody end.

Inuyasha's lifeless form settled peacefully at the epicenter of utmost destruction, alongside the scattered remains of his enemy, Naraku. Death, who claimed the hero and his foe, propelled their return to the good earth – decaying into the cycle of mortal life.

* * *

**Twenty-first Century, Back to the Present – At the Corner Café **

Setting some loose change on the counter to pay for the cup of joe she'd sipped leisurely, while her mind had mulled upon events of the far and wretched past, Kagome rose from her cozy seat and exited the quaint, homely indoors of the shabby corner café.

Entering the brisk air of outdoors, Kagome quickly headed towards the nearest bus stop.

* * *

_AN_: Well, I had a little smidgen saved as a word doc in an obscure folder that I totally forgot about, and as it turns out, I was snooping around on my own laptop (lame, I know) and found it about 15 minutes ago…so I decided to proceed with finishing, or rather, lengthening the smidgen to the size of a slight large tidbit for you all of chew on and ponder about. Hehe, I think you know by now that I am awesome and very experienced with long hiatuses…so I'll just go hide under a rock again, in case you decide to hunt me down for retribution in making you wait for another chapter… ~ Whillenwolf – Sunday, April 18, 2010 9:41 PM

_P.S. AN:_ And "cup of joe" is just another name for coffee, in case you didn't know. (^_^)


End file.
